


DRAFT DRAFT DRAFT The Road to Hell (Is Paved with Good Intentions$

by The Devil You Know (Auntie_Satan)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angels, Hell, Other, Wings, idk yet, like i said idk, possibly deckerstar, possibly douchifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auntie_Satan/pseuds/The%20Devil%20You%20Know
Summary: Prior to the devil’s relocation to Los Angelas, Lucifer Morningstar was the king of hell. A fallen angel. He fell, he suffered, he grew into what many believed to be a monster. How did this come to be? Let’s find out.





	DRAFT DRAFT DRAFT The Road to Hell (Is Paved with Good Intentions$

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short collection of words written so late that it’s early, published in case I forget their existence when I wake so I can continue to write when given a motive.

Mazikeen blinked at the burnt body of a man crawling from a river of fire. Hell’s new king; one of the sons of god, Samael.

Her face contorted with disgust. An angel in hell, oh the terror. This wouldn’t do. The demons wouldn’t stand for it. _She_ wouldn’t stand for it. 

She hauled a knife from her belt, ready to end this child of god where he lay, when he hauled himself to his feet.

His body was charred, burnt and ruined, and his wings, despite the beauty the others claimed, were featherless and burnt. 

He didn’t look like an angel. Not anymore. No; this man looked like a monster. A... a... a devil. _The_ Devil. 

She lowered her blade.

* * *

Mazikeen didn’t approach the new king, despite being the only demon to have seen him.

The others floundered, curious of their new king. But not Mazikeen. She had seen the torture deliciously inflicted on the prince of the silver city, 


End file.
